


【团兵】如何完整地抽出一根脊骨

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detective Erwin Smith, Gang member Levi Ackerman, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: *警探文x黑帮利，背景是明尼阿波利斯*可能依然有没有考据到的地方，如果有bug的话请务必指出来，会尽力修改的*所有人物均来自原作，所以名字那么奇怪，都是jsc起的*微博团兵主页转发抽奖活动的点文，感谢@esforlaiv宝贝提供的脑洞，磨了很久才磨出来完整的大纲，又磨了很久才磨出来正文
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

埃尔文·史密斯警探的日常作息在同事之中还算是比较规律的。没有突发重大案件的情况下他一般会六点半起床，打开播客在卫生间里冲澡洗漱，到厨房做早餐：常常只是面包、香肠、煎蛋和橙汁。吃完早饭后他会换上制服，在路上买一杯咖啡，把车停在警署的停车场。一天的工作结束后，他会在更衣室换下制服，穿上宽松的T恤和长裤到健身房去。接着回家，做晚饭，看书睡觉。如果有案子的话他会把藏在沙发扶手旁边的白板搬出来，挂在墙上，一边吃晚饭一边盯着板子思考。

前妻不止一次地抱怨过他这个坏习惯，她觉得一个人的生活和工作应当是分开的。上班时间人属于工作，下班时间人属于自己和家人。她是一个审计师，上班的时候能够快速翻阅财务报表，敲几下鼠标就能找出来数据错误、统计出来金额。只要一出办公室，她连买东西要哪几个硬币都不一定算得准确。埃尔文做不到，他将他的人生重心都扑在工作上，他有他的理由，不能告诉她的理由。所以他们离婚了——已经过去一年了。他们偶尔还会有联系，但短信往来的效率低得可怕。最近的一个月埃尔文都在忙碌于南区苗帮[1]地盘上一家洗衣店的枪击事件和牵扯出来的毒品交易，等他想起来回复前妻问他之前他做过的萝卜汤需不需要加蒜和大葱已经是两个星期后了。那么还有必要回复么？发动汽车前埃尔文想了一会儿，还是回复了。虽然只是一个简短的“都要加”，连他平常会用的emoji都没有。

今天他比平常早起了一个小时。大案子结束后他本来应该庆祝一下，拉上组里的朋友一起去喝个酒聚个餐，但是最近警局不管是巡逻部门还是刑侦部门[2]都忙得焦头烂额，埃尔文也是，昨天晚上九点才把案子画上句号，今天又立刻被派到了另一个调查组。在回家之前埃尔文拿到了案件的报告，沉寂已久的德裔帮派“北方巨人”[3]的关键成员之一利维·阿克曼在三天前被批捕，后备箱内除了大量的钞票之外还搜出了迷幻药和阿片类[4]。利维·阿克曼的行踪是怎么被发现的不得而知，大概是哪个警员底下的线人，但是整个过程顺利地不像样，利维·阿克曼被批捕的时候甚至没有持枪。审讯的工作也被交给了缺乏经验的艾尔敏·阿尔雷特。刑侦部门人手不足是一方面，北方巨人的内部斗争大概也起了不小的作用。

德裔帮派在美国少之又少。19世纪是西北欧移民高潮，如今的德裔家庭如果翻开家族历史，就能发现来到美国的老一辈大多都是在19世纪末踏上北美土地的[5]。埃尔文的家庭也不例外，1893年抵达美国中西部后迅速开枝散叶，其中一支就迁到了明尼苏达，并且在这里定居，只不过父亲的那一代开始家族成员之间就很少来往了，父亲死后埃尔文就再也没见过家族里其他的史密斯了。德裔黑帮听上去像是什么地方的古董，爱尔兰人、意大利人后来居上，有色人种帮派也在上个世纪开始活跃[6]。双子城是块老旧的、布满裂痕的木板，中间夹着密西西比河。缝隙之中藏污纳垢，日光之下的阴影中藏着的大多数人看不到，却是埃尔文要时常面对的。

北方巨人就是一直藏匿在阴影之中的污垢之一。比起喜欢在街上高调聚集并且乐于显摆自己的威力，北方巨人的运作方式一直非常隐秘，十年前这个帮派的名字才被人所知，那时候巨人的经脉已经布满了双子城的每一个角落，专案组成立了无数次也无法将他们一网打尽。如果不是两年前开始的内部纠纷，明尼阿波利斯警局是不可能这么轻易地就抓到金字塔中上位置的利维·阿克曼的。除了利维·阿克曼之外，警局所掌握的重要成员的名字仅有两个：肯尼·阿克曼和乌利·雷斯。肯尼·阿克曼曾经为联邦调查局工作，在一起行动中突然失踪，直到三十年后一张照片才证明了他当年并没有死在大火中。照片是在乌利·雷斯尸体内衬里被发现的。尸检结果来看乌利生前被捅了三十七刀，刺向胸口的那一刀是死亡的直接原因。身体被刺成了蜂窝之后又被穿上了干净衣服，扔进了密西西比河[7]。警局成立了重案组调查乌利的死因，其中就有埃尔文。案子在摸到了北方巨人的脚趾头的时候戛然而止，但埃尔文依然保存着档案的复印件。案子结束后的半年埃尔文都在对着白板上贴着的线索思考，这也成了他婚姻破裂的原因之一。这次利维·阿克曼被捕将会是他调查北方巨人的突破口么？

经过了跨河大桥后埃尔文没有像往常那样直行去买咖啡。他将车开上右转道，去了开在加油站旁边的一家餐馆。迪莫·利布斯·爱德华[8]是餐馆的店主，餐厅在双子城开成了连锁，他的儿子弗雷格尔每天负责在几家分店之间巡查。迪莫的发家史可以写成拍成三部曲电影，一个小小的爱尔兰二代移民是如何在几个帮派和警局之间来回周旋生存的。早些年迪莫跟着“血盟兄弟帮”混，开辟了些小路子。“血盟兄弟帮”被“兄弟帮”[9]吞并之后又跟着新组织混，拿着脏钱开了现在的餐厅连锁。发家了之后迪莫依然没有放弃老本行，靠着以北方巨人为主的供货商销售些软核毒品。两年前的调查时埃尔文挖出了他的生意，但是迪莫毕竟不是什么大鱼，他掌握的信息对埃尔文也是有用的。埃尔文和他做了一笔交易，如果迪莫能够给他提供他想要的线索，他就可以保证迪莫的地下生意不被任何人打扰，也会帮他清理一下他的底盘上的“麻烦”。昨天拿到档案之后埃尔文就联系了迪莫，要他提供关于利维·阿克曼和北方巨人的情报。今天早起的这一个小时，就是给迪莫留的。

埃尔文刚在餐桌后面坐下，迪莫就从后厨端上来了煎蛋、香肠和土司。煎蛋是蛋液打碎后用黄油在锅里翻炒的，每次埃尔文过来都会要一模一样的菜，从来没有变过。餐厅的早上是不开门的，所以埃尔文来时的早餐都是迪莫亲自做的。他曾经暗示过自己做的松饼也很好吃，被埃尔文无视掉了。他并不是个循规蹈矩的人，但是他喜欢规律。就像早餐，每天都一样，才能尽可能地降低“变数”。

“利维·阿克曼是被陷害的。”餐厅里没人，迪莫不必压低声音，“上个星期肯尼去世了，被烧死的，但是起因不明，很可能他们内部黑帮斗争的结果。利维·阿克曼是在参加了葬礼后的路上被捕的。”

“所以他穿着那套黑色的西装。”埃尔文没有用刀叉，直接拿起土司，碎渣掉在了盘子上，“他的车厢是干净的，车内保养得跟新的一样。后备箱里的现金却被随意地塞在了一个干洗袋里，那些货地小包装也散落了一整个后备箱。”

“据说利维·阿克曼有非常严重的强迫症。”

“你连这些小细节都能打探得到？”埃尔文挑起了眉毛，他知道迪莫是个有本事的人，但没想到能收集到这么多的情报。

“如果你两年前问我北方巨人的事，我连利维·阿克曼是谁都不知道——估计是哪里的犹太[10]小子。但是乌利·雷斯死后，北方巨人内部开始斗争，没心思也没精力把头埋在水底下了，不少成员的名字也就传了出来，利维·阿克曼在被逮捕之前，就已经遇到了别的帮派的麻烦。他就算不被逮捕，结局也不会好到哪儿去。”迪莫从口袋里拿出了一张照片，“两个月前有人在法戈[11]见到了他，独自一个人，北方巨人的势力虽然庞大，但是没有波及到法戈，法戈另有别人在管理。他去法戈到底是为了什么，估计只有他自己知道。”

“他没有理由去法戈寻求帮助，北方巨人在双子城可以拉到的势力比迪士尼的队伍还长。法戈的市场也没什么吸引力，没有必要专门去那里扩张，更何况他是一个人去的。”埃尔文将照片收进口袋里，“他是要见什么人，这个人因为某些原因躲在了法戈。”

“有人看到了，是一个个子矮小的金发女人。能在利维·阿克曼身边还显得矮小，这个女人大概和一个初中生的个头差不多吧。”

“有可能是女朋友，或者炮友。个子矮小的男人说不定会找更加爱笑的女人来找到点儿自信心。”

迪莫又拿出了另外一张纸，上面歪歪扭扭地写着一个名字。是“法兰·丘奇”。“肯尼·阿克曼并不是唯一一个死在车里的人。当时他身边还跟着一个人，叫做法兰·丘奇。这个法兰和利维的关系非常亲密。”

“两个阿克曼是父子关系？”

“不是。”迪莫摇摇头，“我也不知道，也有可能是父子。知道的可能只有亲近的人了。”

上班之前埃尔文还是开车去买了咖啡，只不过要了一打糖霜甜甜圈。甜甜圈和咖啡成了美国警察的标配零食，大概是从小都看动画片长大、生前曾经是警察的父亲也常常吃甜甜圈，压力大的时候埃尔文就会买上一大盒甜甜圈，边看动画片边吃。这个坏习惯让他长胖了一些，离婚后他开始改变自己的生活习惯，压力大的时候去吃一些更加健康的零食或者干脆去健身房锻炼，这才把肚子上的肉减下去。不过今天买的甜甜圈不是给他自己吃的，他有别的用处。

一推开办公室的门他就看到艾尔敏正在对着电脑屏幕咬铅笔，屏幕上是审讯记录，艾尔敏一手拿着铅笔，另一只手握着鼠标。“早上好。”埃尔文将艾尔敏拿着铅笔的手拿开，同时把甜甜圈的盒子打开。艾尔敏被吓了一跳，还有十五分钟才到上班时间，办公室除了他就没有别人了。刚才他太过专注，都没有听见埃尔文推开门的声音。

“早……早上好，长官！”艾尔敏习惯性地站起来。还是新人的时候艾尔敏的培训就是由当时还是警员的埃尔文完成的，比起上下级，埃尔文更像是艾尔敏的老师。警察学校能学到很多东西，但要把学来的东西应用到实际情况里是很难的。在一次支援任务中艾尔敏因为开枪时犹豫了一秒钟，被掀翻在地。埃尔文从背后击毙了嫌犯，艾尔敏这才逃过了一劫。那之后艾尔敏有了什么问题会来找埃尔文商量，这次的案子也是，是艾尔敏向上面申请调来埃尔文，埃尔文才会参与的。他虽然聪明，也有了一定的经验，但审讯这样重要的犯人还是第一次。

埃尔文把甜甜圈的盒子推向他，“拿一个吧。”艾尔敏拿了一个，他还没吃早饭，“和我汇报一下进展。”

“三天前利维·阿克曼被逮捕之后就对他进行了审讯，但他对于犯罪事实供认不讳，问到北方巨人的其他事情后就保持沉默了。”

“他没有要求找个律师？[12]”这种犯人很多，人赃俱获后在审讯室里大喊大闹，不找来律师就不开口。

艾尔敏摇了摇头，“没有。他认罪认得很干脆，还认下来了其他案子的罪名。”

“真是这样的话，他就要被判无期徒刑，最起码二十年不能假释。”

之前的案件指的是五年前开始就陆陆续续出现的连环杀人案，所有的死者都和北方巨人多少有些关系，每个人都是被干净利落地割开了气管，流血过多而死。现场很干净，仅仅从一根被烧焦了的头发里面提取到了部分DNA。DNA和十年前就登记死亡的利维·阿克曼以及联邦调查局叛逃的调查员肯尼·阿克曼的都吻合[13]。他们的确有血缘关系，因此无法确定这些案件究竟是谁做的。明尼苏达在1911年就废除了死刑[14]，即使认下了这些罪行，利维·阿克曼依然会被送到监狱里过完他的一生。

艾尔敏拿起了冷掉的咖啡，喝了一口。“史密斯警探，我觉得这件案子有点不对劲。”他看了一眼外面，其他人陆陆续续地到了。他们转移到了审讯室旁的小屋子，单向玻璃的另一边什么都没有，却亮着灯。埃尔文当然带着自己的甜甜圈，他并不是突然发了善心来给同事吃的。

“怎么不对劲？”发表自己的观点前，埃尔文想听听艾尔敏是怎么说的。

“利维·阿克曼虽然年轻，只有26岁，但是他可能在16岁假死的时候就已经在北方巨人里了。他不可能就这么轻易地被我们抓获。”艾尔敏指向档案里的一行记录，“他的行踪是奈尔·德克探长的线人报上来的，那个线人我见过，不过是‘大街’帮底下的一个小贩子，他管辖的和北方巨人的地盘也不挨着。另外利维·阿克曼的车厢那么干净，后备箱却乱成一团，这不太对劲。”

“艾尔敏，这屋子里只有我们两个人，你可以直接说。”

艾尔敏深吸了一口气，然后看了看埃尔文的眼睛，然后站起来，在埃尔文的耳边说：“警局的人，是不是和北方巨人有什么联系？”

听到了他想听的话，埃尔文露出了欣慰的眼神。他拍了拍艾尔敏的肩膀，“今天的话，和谁都不要提起。”他将食指放在自己的嘴唇前，“你说的话不会走出这个房间。”

门突然被推开，是朗达[15]。“早上好啊，女士们。”她指了指单向玻璃的另一边，“拉夏德[16]把人带来了。”

审讯室的门被打开，拉夏德押着利维·阿克曼走了进去。他的两只手被拷在前面，身上白衬衫的扣子解开了两个，黑色西裤也是皱巴巴的，在拘留室待了三天，对于一个有强迫症的人来说可能不太好受。拉夏德摁在椅子上，面前的横板，然后将他手铐的链子拴在横板上的链条上。埃尔文站起来，拿起了那盒甜甜圈。“朗达，吃不吃？”

朗达拿起了两个，“我给凯基带一个，不介意吧？”

埃尔文摇了摇头。

拉夏德从审讯室出来，站在走廊上等朗达。埃尔文也问了他一句，“甜甜圈？”拉夏德也拿了一个，没人不喜欢免费食物。

“艾尔敏，等下记得好好看着，做好记录。”埃尔文把纸盒扣上，拿起了自己的咖啡，“你刚才说的，我赞成。”

“赞成什么？”朗达问。

“艾尔敏说不要买新的苹果手机，功能配置不行。”这是埃尔文昨天睡前看的油管视频。

“你们俩真像父子，两个都是书呆子。”

“随你怎么说吧，朗达，现在书呆子可是要去解决明尼阿波利斯最难找的黑帮了。”埃尔文背靠在审讯室门口，对朗达笑了，“记得替我向夏迪斯局长问好。”

他推开门，那位利维·阿克曼就坐在桌子的另一边。他比照片上看着还要瘦削一些，衬衫的领口处能看到锁骨上浅棕色的伤痕和白色的皮肤增生。他的袖口撸了上去，左臂有old school风格的纹身，右臂则是干净的。被捕时的照片上他的额发是用发胶梳上去的，现在都掉了下来，贴在他的额头上。那双眼睛则是平静的，从埃尔文进门开始到他坐下，很难看出任何表情和眼神上的变化。

“早上好，阿克曼先生？”抽出了椅子，他选择了坐在桌子的临边，坐在隔壁的艾尔敏悄悄地将埃尔文的这一个小技巧记了下来——对这样的犯人唱白脸是不管用的，所以唱红脸的时候要表现出一些亲切感，“今天过得如何？”

利维歪着头大量着他，露出了一些兴趣，“还不赖，警探老爷。你们的拘留所没有淋浴可是太糟糕了，早饭也难吃。”

埃尔文顺势打开甜甜圈的盒子，推到他面前，盒子的边缘稍微越过了桌子，利维刚好可以够到的距离。“甜甜圈？”

“难怪我见过的条子都胖得像猪，你们每天早上就吃这样的垃圾？”

“我每天都会锻炼的，甜甜圈这样的碳水垃圾总比他们给你的垃圾好吃一些。”埃尔文把盒子又往前推了几厘米，“糖霜的，很好吃。”

利维用食指和大拇指捏起了一个，手铐的链子也跟着哗啦作响。他看着那个甜甜圈，好像在看什么奇怪的化学试剂似的。“没毒？”

“我是警察，放心吧。”

“你们警察可比我们黑多了，我们最起码承认我没没安好心，你们可不是。表面上是保护市民，实际上干得都是些见不得光的勾当。”

艾尔敏放在键盘上的手顿了一下。他不想把这句话记录进去，但是审讯室是有监控的。

和这样的人用说的只会浪费时间，埃尔文拿起了其中的一个，咬了一口。糖霜掉了下来，掉在了他的裤子上。利维嫌弃地皱起了眉头，盯着那些糖霜渣。“你看，没毒。我还可以当着你的面把整个甜甜圈都舔一遍。”埃尔文把咬了一口的甜甜圈放在利维的面前，“你要吃我试过毒的这个还是吃你手里的？”

“恶心。”利维从盒子里拿来了一张餐巾纸，摊开铺在面前，然后把上面白色的糖霜一片一片地抠下来，这才弯下腰咬了一口，“我不喜欢糖霜。”

“如果还会和你见面的话，我会买果酱的。”

“我比较喜欢榛子能多益[17]夹心的。”

“好，那我下次买能多益的。我觉得能多益和苹果的很好吃，不过也有人喜欢能多益和草莓。生日蛋糕的也不错。”

艾尔敏又愣住了，他知道埃尔文是个喜欢出其不意的人，但没想到埃尔文这次是从甜甜圈下手。

“史密斯警探，”利维将面前装着糖霜渣的餐巾纸叠起来，然后叠成了一个四方的小包，扔进了盒子里，“如果你过腻了单身汉一个人吃饭的生活可以看看吃播，拿着人民的税金和犯人讨论甜甜圈似乎不那么符合你的职业操守。”

“我对你很感兴趣，阿克曼先生，你十年前伪造的死亡证明，你和肯尼的关系，以及那九起命案。恕我直言，你看上去不像是个连环杀手。”

“如果连环杀手都把‘我是连环杀手’写在脸上，你们警局里一半的警察都可以被解雇了。”利维又咬了一口甜甜圈，埃尔文注意他吃东西很慢，是细嚼慢咽的类型。

“你有兄弟姐妹么？阿克曼先生，直系亲属也好，表亲也好，”埃尔文紧紧盯着利维的眼睛，“或者是情义上。”他注意到利维的瞳孔突然缩小，嘴上咀嚼的动作停止了一秒钟，是他想看到的反应，“我只是好奇。”

“和我们要讨论的事有关系么？”

“犯罪侧写也是我们工作的一部分，虽然我只是警探，但也有受到过相关的训练。家庭环境和犯罪密不可分，有兄弟姐妹并且相处融洽的人不太可能是罪犯。”

“你在怀疑我的供词？我已经认罪了，只不过你们想要我说一些我根本不了解的事，不然我就可以去监狱里好好地洗个澡睡上一觉了。”利维扬起下巴看着他，虽然嘴里依然嚼着刚才咬下来的一口炸面包圈。

埃尔文拿起圆珠笔，在笔记本上写了一行字，“我觉得你很了解，阿克曼先生。出于某些原因你没办法说出来，所以你才会那么快得认罪。我不知道背后的动机——钱？你的亲人和朋友的安全？某些利益交换？还是——你的好兄弟？”埃尔文将纸片举起来，嘴上说着不相关的话，“配合我们的调查和我们合作，就能得到减刑的机会。你现在会被判处无期徒刑，这一点是毋庸置疑。根据我的经验，你至少在四十年内都不能假释，甚至可能永远不能假释。如果你乐意腐烂在监狱里，看着城市里的其他人接管你打拼下来的事业，大可以继续装傻。”他将纸条揉成一团，捏在手心里，“在你被送到联邦监狱前，我都会随时等待。”

“你这个人很有意思。”利维终于把甜甜圈吃完了，抽出了一张纸巾擦手，“你叫什么？你的名牌上只写了‘史密斯’。”

“埃尔文·史密斯。”埃尔文说道，“我和这里的人抱有一样的志向，我们只是想把明尼阿波利斯打扫干净。”

“我会考虑你的提议的，埃尔文·史密斯。”利维把纸团扔进盒子里，纸团滚了几下，落在了一个甜甜圈中间，“其实我也算是个话痨，他们两个死了之后就没什么人和我说话了。”

“我的前妻是个金发的小巧女人，她是法戈人，我们谈恋爱的时候她还在读硕士专业，水动力工程[18]。我们会说很多话，假期的时候我经常开车到法戈去找她。”

“水动力工程。你知道的很多啊，史密斯警探。法戈我倒是从来没有去过，也不认识几个女人。”

“你看上去像是喜欢娇小一些的女人。”埃尔文将圆珠笔收进口袋里，“我期待你的回复，阿克曼先生。”

利维点了点头，用手指把甜甜圈的盒子推近埃尔文。“比起高血糖，我宁愿忍受你们提供的猪食。”

“看来我的同事们有口福了。”埃尔文站起来，收起盒子，推开了审讯室的门，来到了走廊上。拉夏德已经等在外面了。

“问出了什么？”拉夏德问。

埃尔文摇摇头，然后把甜甜圈盒子塞给他，“他还是什么都不说。我向他提出了一个合作邀请，如果他能协助我们，就可以获得减刑。”

“这种事情你要跟夏迪斯局长商量的。”

“你觉得夏迪斯那个老顽固会轻易答应么？他肯定要我先写一份报告，讲清楚全部计划，然后才会同意这个合作。倒时候法庭都要开庭了。”

“小心点儿埃尔文，别叫人听见了。”

莫塞斯从走廊的另一头走了过来，拉夏德将甜甜圈的盒子塞给他，然后又嘱咐了埃尔文一句：“虽然不知道刚才你们来来回回在说些什么暗号，但是你最好记住警局里不光你自己一对耳朵。”

埃尔文目送着他们离开，打开了旁边的门。艾尔敏已经完成了审讯记录，正在打印。“那张纸条是什么？”艾尔敏问。

“刚才除了你，还有谁在这个屋子里？”

“拉夏德在你给利维·阿克曼看那张纸条之后进来了，你结束之后就出去了。除了我没人知道纸条的事。上面写了什么？”

埃尔文将团在手心的纸团放在桌子上，“一个小暗号。”

艾尔敏打开纸团，上面是一行字：“不是你杀的。”

“史密斯警探？”艾尔敏将那张纸条撕成碎片，在手心里又揉了几下，然后扔进了咖啡杯里。浸泡了咖啡的纸片已经完全无法辨认了，“你……”

“你怀疑的没有错，艾尔敏。做的很棒。”埃尔文笑了，将艾尔敏的咖啡杯压成扁平的，扔进垃圾桶中，“就像拉夏德说的，不要轻易说出你的想法，警局不止我们两对耳朵。现在去休息一下吧。”

审讯室内，利维被朗达带走。走出屋子前他向着单向玻璃看了一眼，好想知道埃尔文也站在玻璃后面看着他。埃尔文攥紧了手，手里还有一个纸团，那才是刚才给利维看的纸条，上面写着截然不同的话。

“你被陷害了。”

回到自己的办公桌前埃尔文去咖啡机冲了一杯美式，站在那里一口气喝完。他顺手把纸团扔进咖啡杯里，然后将纸杯压成扁平的，扔进垃圾桶里。他的手边放着利维死亡证明的复印件，上面写着死于聚众斗殴，并且还有一张血肉模糊的尸体的照片，头被什么利器削掉了一半，脸被揍得五官都拧在了一起。下面则是三天前被捕时拍下的肖像照，照片上的人穿着整齐，脖子上还系着领巾，眼睛像是湖水一样深邃而沉静，和14岁在青少年管教所时的气质截然不同了。联邦监狱要求他们一星期之内把人送来，给出的理由也站不住脚，但是夏迪斯还是通过了申请书。如果在接下来的三天内利维没有给出任何回复，他就不再属于警署的管辖范围了。

这时候埃尔文的手机屏幕突然亮了，是迪莫。

“晚上九点餐馆见，有要事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 明尼阿波利斯的黑帮之一，苗帮成员为逃到了美国的中国苗族，弗洛伊德事件中那个站在中间的警察就是苗族人。双子城是苗族人口最大聚居地。
> 
> [2] 明尼阿波利斯警局（MPD）整体分为Patrol, Investigations, 和Professional Standards三个部门，前两个自作主张翻译成了巡逻和刑侦，最后一个实在不知道怎么翻译了。
> 
> [3] 因为明尼苏达在美国东北，巨人同人，乌利又那么矮……我觉得起的名字挺好的
> 
> [4] 美国最肆虐的毒品种类之一，也可以称作鸦片类药物（opium），由于是镇痛镇静药物的成分，上瘾率非常高，是美国医疗系统结构问题产生的悲剧
> 
> [5] 比如川普的家族。费德里克·特朗普就是在1885年移民到美国来的，然后就有了我们都爱的川宝宝
> 
> [6] 已附上美国黑帮发展历史连接
> 
> [7] 穿过圣保罗和明尼阿波利斯的河，美国主要河流
> 
> [8] 不熟悉原作的同学们记好了，这个就是王政篇的商会老板
> 
> [9] 看着那么中二，其实是真实的黑帮名字
> 
> [10] 利维是犹太名，犹太系黑帮也是美国主要黑帮之一
> 
> [11] 北达科达州城市，位于明尼苏达西边，此处致敬《冰血暴》
> 
> [12] 米兰达警告，嫌疑人有权拒绝回答警方的提问并且要求律师在场
> 
> [13] 即使DNA完整，也只能定位到血缘关系近的家族成员。曾经有一个案子就是化验DNA找到了犯人的儿子，再找到了犯人本人。案子叫什么等我想起来了再补上
> 
> [14]
> 
> [15] 原作中调查兵团的分队长
> 
> [16] 原作中调查兵团的分队长
> 
> [17] Nutella是yyds，不接受反驳，另外这个中文名字好奇怪哦
> 
> [18] 这里致敬《警戒结束》，布莱恩的女友詹妮特就是水力流体硕士


	2. Chapter 2

迪莫的餐厅晚上九点打样，8点57分埃尔文到的时候迪莫正准备关门。迪莫把玻璃门打开，埃尔文从卷帘门下钻了进去。店员正在收拾桌子，今天的客人应该不多，其他几个桌子已经是干净的了，桌子上摆放着的小蜡烛也没有点燃。

迪莫带着他走进了经理办公室，整面墙都用毡板覆盖，大大小小的纸片用图钉和胶带贴满了三面墙，窗户上则放着两个快要死掉的仙人掌。桌子在房间的最中间，也铺满了文件夹和用麻绳装订了的文册，其中一本上贴着便利贴，“弗雷格尔，布卢明顿[1]店面，下午三点。”没有日期。角落里则有两个摇摇欲坠的档案柜，一个没有上锁，有几个抽屉抽出来就没有收回去，文件以日期排列；另一个则锁着，但是埃尔文知道锁着的柜子的从上到下第三层和第四层表面上是杂物，最底下放着见不得光的东西。

埃尔文抽出了办公桌前的其中一把椅子，“今天赚了不少？”他寒暄到。

“还跟往常一样，半死不活。弗雷格尔倒是把分店经营得红火。”

“在湖边买个小木屋，享受下退休生活怎么样？大伯蒂奇[2]挨着苏必利尔湖[3]，风景宜人。”

“我倒是想去布雷纳德[4]，大伯蒂奇里双子城太远了。布雷纳德或者沃克尔，还没想好。”

“布雷纳德有个保罗·班杨[5]的大雕像，还有个保罗·班杨乐园[6]，晚上开车可千万别吓出心脏病。”

“我可不需要那个见鬼的巨人给我吓出心脏病——五大湖是不是他挖的都跟我没关系。史密斯警探，我今天叫你过来一趟可不是要你给我参考一下退休生活去哪里享受。”他从口袋里掏出了一盒烟，点上。迪莫只有在精神极度紧张的情况下才会抽烟，开来今天要说的事非常重要。埃尔文在椅子上坐正，等着迪莫点着火。那股焦油的味道从桌子对面飘了过来。他吸了一口气，鼻翼稍微皱了一下。

埃尔文戒烟很久了，他学着网上说的那样把香烟和令人恶心的东西联想到一起：巨人观的尸体，褥疮，乡下酒吧里全都是屎尿痕迹的厕所，马桶里沾满血的被堕出来的胎儿……想到胎儿的时候他吐了出来，那之后闻到香烟的味道他就条件反射地想吐。

他抬起下巴，看着叼着烟的迪莫在房间里走来走去，试着从他那一堆杂物里找出来什么东西。翻找的时候有几个鞋盒掉在了地上，里面的文件也就全部撒了出来，看上去像是餐厅的税收表。他骂了两句，弯下腰把盒子收拾好。最后他才在一个杯子旁边找到了他在找的。“史密斯警探，看看这个。”那是一个小小的蓝色袋子，外面是硬壳纸包装，正面印着一圈花纹，中间是一个类似于波浪的符号，北面则写着“蓝色海浪[7]”，像是什么高档烟丝。

“这是什么？”埃尔文从他手里接过小纸包，打开，里面则是一个透明塑料袋，装着白色的粉末，“新货？”

“圣保罗那边的人给我的。据说最开始是在加州流行起来的，后来才到明尼苏达。至于货源是谁不知道，不过听说北方巨人也牵扯了进去。”

“北方巨人主要的活动地在东北部，怎么跑到了加州？”

“北方巨人确实是从明尼阿波利斯发家的，所以才叫‘北方’，但是千禧年之后就扩张了起来，加州是北方巨人的分支。北方派系在南方站不住脚，所以一直和其他当地的组织合作。内讧开始之后就不知道加州那边怎么样了，不过至少现在又抓起老本行了。”迪莫吐出了一口烟，埃尔文的脑子里又蹦出了那幅画面：马桶里全部是血，精神几近崩溃的前妻对他大吼，他站在洗手间门口，一边躲避着朝他扔来的瓶瓶罐罐，一边叫救护车。每天他都会花上至少两分钟的时间来咀嚼这份回忆，他需要一个人来告诉他那一切都不是他的错。

“纯度怎么样？”

“没有掺杂，没有生物碱，没有稀释。100%。[8]”

“上帝呀。”埃尔文将小袋子折叠了起来，粉末也就被折痕分成了两半，再次展开袋子的时候其中一边的白粉就跟着重力往下落，像是个小沙漏，只不过里面装的东西能致命，“据我所知，70年代的东南亚那边才能产出这样高级的纯货。”

“你们警局收缴上来的和这个玩意儿一比简直就是垃圾，从你们证据室流出来的货品又被稀释了一边层层往下流通。如果这东西在明尼苏达传播开，不光是你们局子里的条子老爷，我们这些中间商也要丢掉饭碗。”

“你觉得北方巨人和这个东西有关么？”

“谁知道。如果美国选择出兵缅甸干涉军事政变[9]，货品流通可就更方便了。那地方不管什么时候都是一团乱，想要浑水摸鱼捞点好处可太容易了。”

“但是从东南亚进货的运输费可不少，打点好供货链也要花不少钱，而且如果是单线运输，其中一环出错，整个运输链就会断掉。”埃尔文持有异议，“更像是从南美来的，加州主要的供货源是墨西哥。”

“也有可能，在那种地方，种毒品比种玉米赚钱，发展农业是挡不住北方来的货品倾销的。[10]”迪莫终于抽完了烟，把烟头摁在了放在平板电脑屏幕上的烟灰缸。烟灰缸里加了一点水，埃尔文听说烟灰缸加水其实对健康有害。刚离婚的时候虽然因为情绪问题抽起了烟，但还是提前做好了功课：如何从尼古丁中受益还能尽量避免健康问题。他的烟灰缸都放在窗台上，抽烟也都是靠在窗户边上抽，外面的冷风能把烟雾卷走，也能让他更清醒一些。

埃尔文将纸包收起来，“还有什么别的事？”他问道。他今天本来是要去健身房的，因为迪莫的短信而作罢。前妻在他进餐厅的门之前要他给她打电话，他不知道她怎么了。

迪莫递过了一张便签纸，上面写着一个坐标和时间。“北方巨人的人将会在麦迪逊[11]接货，就是这个见鬼的蓝色海浪。下周三凌晨四点，你要立大功了，史密斯警探。”

“大功说不上。不过证据室的那些人可能要赚点儿钱了，你也知道的，那里面的东西总是一点一点地消失。”埃尔文把便条收好，站起来。

迪莫给他打开了后门，他从小巷绕过去，走到了车门旁边，深吸一口气，开锁、开门。他将手机连到车内的多媒体，然后拨通了前妻的电话。拨号音响了五次，电话终于被接通了。那头没有说话，等着埃尔文先开口。

“怎么了？”埃尔文踩下刹车，然后扭动了车钥匙。仪表盘亮了起来。过了半分钟，音响里才传来一个女人的声音，听上去无精打采，声音还在颤抖。

“白色。”她说，“我以前想把婴儿房粉刷成白色。我今天又梦到她了，她可真漂亮。我在想，如果我没有去胡闹，我们现在是不是一切都很好？”

“也许吧，但这不都是你的错，我也不认为你当时在胡闹。”

“你会问我要什么样的白色，有亮白色、白雪色、蛋壳白……然后你从警局回家，路上去买几桶油漆，我们一起选……[12]”她笑了起来。埃尔文曾经爱着她的笑声，像玻璃风铃一样触动着他的心。后来她在病床上看着他笑了起来，笑个不停。这成了他噩梦的背景音乐，梦里他站在一地的碎风铃上。玻璃被谁狠狠地踩了一脚，无法用胶水重新拼起来，这段婚姻也一样，“我很想念那个孩子，我刚才梦见她在我怀里看电视，你也在，我们一起笑。”

“艾达，你知道我们回不去了。我们试过，什么都不管用，连婚姻咨询师都认为我们无法共存。”车子开过了大桥，朝着城市的另一边开去，“我也曾希望我们的未来会是这样的。”

艾达不是一个坚强的人，谈恋爱的时候埃尔文就察觉到了她偏执和暴躁的苗头，但是爱情令人盲目，他沉浸在爱河中，将这些警告抛在脑后。来自工作的压力和意外怀孕让她的精神状况急转直下，而忙于连环杀人案的埃尔文也无法时时刻刻都顾及到他。终于有一天，有人发现了第五具尸体，他在深夜离开家，第二天下午才回来。艾达坐在马桶上，地板上是散落的药片。他一边打电话一边躲避那些飞来的护肤品罐子，一边打急救电话。艾达的父母来了，他们站在医院的走廊里，没有责备，没有耳光。他们静止不动地站在那里，埃尔文倒希望他们能骂他几句、打他几下。

“有时候我觉得这一切都是我的错，”她说，突然又哭了起来，“我每天都这么想，不管怎么吃药都睡不着。有时候我想叫你来陪我，可是我想到你就会难过。你也会难过的对么？”

“艾达，”埃尔文对着电话那头说，“这一切都不是你的错，我应该照顾好你的。”

“你需要的可能不是我。你需要的是一个没了你也能好好活下去的人，我做不到，埃尔文。结婚前我父母问我，你能想象一个没有埃尔文的生活么？如果能的话，就不要和你结婚了。[13]我想象不到，所以我还是和你结婚了。但我想从一开始我就错了。”

“你没有做错。”他只是这么说道。在他心里唯一的慰藉，就是她的身体并没有留下严重的后遗症，调养过后还可以怀孕，但并不是每个女人都能这么幸运。

电话挂断了，他把车停在路边，拉上手刹，趴在方向盘上。没有人对他说这句话，从来没有。他只是想听到这句话，他只是想听到有人对他说：“你没有做错，埃尔文，这不是你的错。”

拿到情报后的第二天埃尔文没有立刻如实上报，他只说有一个线人告诉他下周三凌晨四点麦迪逊会有货物进入明尼苏达，需要去事先调查一下，却没有说相关的组织和究竟是什么货品。这件事对于警局的那些腐败条子们各有一个好处一个坏处：好处是流进证据室的高纯度货物会成为他们新的副业收入来源，坏处是北方巨人也有牵连，和北方巨人有联络的人会反对这次行动。如果他们知道北方巨人的计划，在他说到麦迪逊和周三凌晨四点的时候就应该阻止他去调查。但是没有人组织。他带上了米克和艾尔敏。

“利维·阿克曼没有给出回复。”坐在车后座的艾尔敏说，“但是他似乎很感兴趣，大概在估量得失。”

开车的是米克，埃尔文则在副驾驶。“他会答应的。这个提议对他没有任何的坏处，还能帮到他一个大忙。只不过他可能会先拒绝。”

“是因为局里……”看到了米克，艾尔敏改口道，“是因为局里的压力么？”

“这我不知道，也许。不过利维·阿克曼应该是个很复杂的人，比我们之前见过的任何一个毒贩都棘手。”

艾尔敏警惕米克不是没有道理的。虽然是一起从警校毕业，米克并没有展现出什么明显的倾向。他和埃尔文关系很好，和其他人关系也不错，很难保证米克就一定是干净的。

从明尼阿波利斯到麦迪逊要三个小时，中途他们在哈切森[14]停了一下，米克要去一趟厕所。埃尔文就顺便坐到了驾驶位，给车加了些油。米克回来的时候还拿着一袋甜甜圈，三个人一人拿了一个，吃完继续上路。

纸条上的坐标是位于麦迪逊以西的一片森林。麦迪逊很小，地图上只有那么一小块画着一条公路，其他的地方都是空荡荡的平原。40号公路继续往西，进入了森林，也就没有了柏油马路。埃尔文叫米克停下车，停靠在路边。这样的地方如果开车进去，就会打草惊蛇，没有了提前侦察的意义。正在他们要下车的时候，一辆小货车开了出来，两个白人坐在驾驶舱里，其中一个戴着一顶鸭舌帽。货厢上喷涂了“强森婴儿爽身粉”的标志，中间还有一个开怀大笑的小婴儿，底下则是联系电话。

“这种鸟不拉屎的地方生产爽身粉？”米克将车门又关上，打开车窗，嗅了嗅空气，“不太对劲。”

“有货？”

“有，但不确切。还是下去看一下。”米克打开车门，他们现在都穿着普通的衣服，如果不是藏在外套下的枪套和手枪，没人会怀疑着两个看起来只是公路旅行途中下车休息的普通人。

艾尔敏留在了车上。他并不是特别地擅长武斗，如果真的被发现了，开始交火可能应付不来。更何况米克的鼻子极其灵敏，比警犬都要实用，带上米克更方便一些。他们没有走那条林中小路，而是选择在森林里行走。小路的尽头是一个类似仓库一样的建筑，旁边则是一个民宅，外表都破旧不堪，从窗户里看能看到走来走去的人。米克和埃尔文分别躲在了灌木丛后面。

埃尔文拿着望远镜，有一个人从仓库的侧门走了出来，还推着一个小推车。上面盖着一块塑料布，露出来的缝隙能看到蓝色的爽身粉罐子。“能闻到什么？”埃尔文问。

“是这里没错。”米克闭上眼，“是新的货品，之前从没有闻到过。”

迪莫说过蓝色海浪已经到了明尼苏达，看来这里就是始发站。“先回去，我去汇报一下，然后和麦迪逊这边谈一谈。”

郊外的信号不好，米克将车调转了方向，回到了麦迪逊市后找了一个停车场停下来。停车场进去就要缴纳五美金的停车费，米克把停车票放在了手刹手的杯架上，出去拿到了小票还要去警局报销。工作手机和个人手机是分开的，埃尔文那警局统一配备的手机给警署打了电话，直接转入了夏迪斯办公室内的座机。

埃尔文将他们在麦迪逊的发现如实汇报了一边：伪装成婴儿爽身粉货车的面包车和藏在树林里的小工厂，基本可以确认麦迪逊是明尼苏达的货品分配站的始发站，不知道明尼苏达还有多少这样的分装厂。

“我会和麦迪逊方面说明，你们三个可以直接返回明尼阿波利斯了。不需要回警局汇报了，今天的工作就到这里了。”现在已经过了中午，回到明尼阿波利斯可能就已经是下班时间了。

“我在考虑一个联合追捕计划：如果我们和麦迪逊的警方合作，分成两队人，一队人在公路拦截，另一队人去拘捕工厂，我们……”

“这是麦迪逊的地盘，埃尔文，不归我们明尼阿波利斯管。你在明尼阿波利斯拿到了线索，就应该递交给麦迪逊才对。你不给麦迪逊工作，也不给州政府工作，更不是什么联邦调查员。你的明尼阿波利斯市政府的警察，这件事交给麦迪逊，到此为止。”夏迪斯的话里没有给埃尔文任何余地，“现在赶紧给我回来，我这儿还有个利维·阿克曼需要你担心。如果再不挖出些什么，这个危险人物就要被扣押到监狱里去了。”

“为什么那边这么急于把利维·阿克曼收押？”这一点是埃尔文无法明白的，“按理说我们可以把他多留一段时间。”

“这不是我的管辖范围，我也想让你多调查他几天。但是现在你已经给他提出了条件，他还是不肯开口。暴力审讯犯人会让我们陷入麻烦，夏天的游行带来的打击还不够么？[15]”

“是的，长官。”

“你们三个现在就回明尼阿波利斯，不要给我们惹上任何麻烦。麦迪逊那边的情况我会通知你的。”

夏迪斯挂断了电话，埃尔文放下手机叹了口气。“夏迪斯不松口。”

“我知道他不会松口的，他是个老古板，而且在局长这个位置确实会有很多约束。”米克开始倒车。

“我能理解他的处境，你也知道我为什么想成为一名警察。只不过工作了一段时间后才真正体会到有很多事都是我客观上做不到的。”

“我一直觉得你应该当局长，从警校开始就这么觉得。也许我能看见你坐上夏迪斯的办公椅。”

“那不可能的，如果是我的话我就会要求换一个办公椅，那个设计不太合理，坐上去会腰痛。”

米克将停车票放进机器里，然后刷了苹果支付交了钱。他把小票放进钱包里，透明的卡套中有一张拿纳巴的照片。

第二天早上利维·阿克曼依旧没有给出答复，他被送上了开往罗切斯特监狱的车，上车前他看了窗户后的埃尔文一眼，没有任何的感情，在埃尔文看来却意味深长。埃尔文拿着咖啡在窗户边又站了一会儿，直到车消失在拐角处。利维·阿克曼将会在监狱里等待开庭，一旦定罪，除了上诉之外就没有自由的机会了。埃尔文不明白为什么利维会拒绝他的合作邀请，也许里面有一些只有他才明白的原因，彻查北方巨人的线索到这里也就断掉了。

他坐下来，目前手头没有重大的案子，他也能好好地整理一下他的思绪。如果利维·阿克曼不是之前割喉案的凶手的话，为什么他会认罪呢？他是否有什么不可告人的理由？根据埃尔文了解，利维·阿克曼是没有任何亲人的，目前唯一能查出来的两个关系亲近的朋友也都先后去世。如果迪莫给的信息可信，那么北方巨人也已经没有了他的位置，利维·阿克曼大可以逃出明尼苏达到开始新生活，警局没有足够的信息去追捕他，北方巨人刚刚经历过内讧，如果他真的有埃尔文想的那样聪明的话就能够逃出北方巨人的势力网的，没有理由把剩下的人生全部扔进监狱里。那么是为什么呢？

“艾尔敏，”他突然想到了什么，拍了拍后面艾尔敏的桌子，“和我去档案室一趟。”

档案室里陈列了数十年的卷宗，全部根据日期和性质分类。“帮我找到割喉案的档案，我需要法检报告。利维·阿克曼刚刚被捕，应该被动过了。”埃尔文打开了标着近五年的档案柜，和艾尔敏一个人从上到下，另一个人从下到上，开始查阅，“割喉案不是我负责的，但是我过目过报告。韩吉是负责法检的法医，她的报告上有一处发现能证明利维·阿克曼的清白。”

“是什么呢？”艾尔敏正在低头翻抽屉，明尼阿波利斯不怎么太平，每年都有不少大大小小的案子，其中百分之三十都是黑帮相关联的。

“是身高。”埃尔文说，“我记得韩吉对割喉的方向做了分析，但是在做侧写的时候被忽略了。痕迹是从下到上的，受害者只有一个身高在160cm以下，其他都在160~180cm之间。”埃尔文把卷宗放在档案室的桌子上，翻到了那一页，韩吉的手写字体非常潦草，但还是可以辨认内容的，“如果我这样从背后挟持住你，”埃尔文将艾尔敏拉到身前，然后用手指比作了刀，“我会选择下手最舒服的方式，那样的话如果我想割出这样的开口，我的身高就必须在185cm以上。但是利维·阿克曼身材矮小，除非把人从背后放倒再下手。那样的话目标就会挣扎，血液喷射也应该在更低的位置。但是现场的喷射痕迹符合一个人站着被割喉之后倒下的轨迹。”

“这里的血迹是逆着自然喷射方向的，也就是说受害者是脸部朝地倒下的。正面的痕迹分析显示他的面前没有任何障碍物，也就是说凶手只能从背后下手。如果一个人的身体呈折叠状态，没有外力的干涉下应该是后脑勺着地的。”

“很不错，艾尔敏。”埃尔文合上卷宗，把档案柜关上，把卷宗递给了艾尔敏，“我需要你仔细地看一遍这份档案，把所有能够证明利维·阿克曼不是凶手的线索全部整理出来。”

“那你呢？你还要去罗切斯特找利维·阿克曼么？”

“不，”埃尔文拉开门，让艾尔敏走在前面，“我去和韩吉谈一谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bloomington，明尼苏达城市
> 
> [2] Grand Portage，苏必利尔湖附近的城市
> 
> [3] Lake Superior，五大湖中最大的一所，被美国明尼苏达、威斯康星、密歇根和加拿大的安大略环绕
> 
> [4] Brainerd，此处致敬电影《冰血暴》，Carl和Gaear绑架了Jean之后路上因为一系列原因在Brainerd附近杀掉了三个人
> 
> [5] Paul Bunyan北美传说中生下来就八米高的巨人樵夫，伐木快如割草，五大湖是他挖出来的。明州，缅州，密歇根和威斯康星的至少十座城市都别认为成保罗·班杨的出生地《怪诞小镇》中也有保罗·班杨的雕像出场。Brainerd公路上就有班杨的雕像，还写着“欢迎来的布雷纳德”
> 
> [6] 一个很奇妙的游乐园……看上去还挺好玩的，在布雷纳德
> 
> [7] 致敬《美国黑帮》中的“蓝色魔法”
> 
> [8] 引用自《美国黑帮》
> 
> [9] 本文时间线比较混乱，大家暂时无视一下疫情这个因素哈哈（毕竟太复杂了就写着太麻烦了）。缅甸政变指的就是前段时间的军政府控制民主政府。《美国黑帮》中货品的来源是越战中越南驻扎的美国士兵，所以此处就用了缅甸的政变事件
> 
> [10] 墨西哥农业曾因美国货品倾向而受到了重大打击。感兴趣的可以看一下参考资料。
> 
> [11] 明尼苏达与南达科达交界处的城市
> 
> [12] 这里隐晦地致敬了《冰血暴》S1E01中艾达·塞尔曼给塞尔曼局长打电话讨论婴儿房的颜色。前妻的名字叫艾达也是一样的出处
> 
> [13] 致敬《警戒结束》
> 
> [14] 从明尼阿波利斯到麦迪逊途中要经过的城市
> 
> [15] 指的是乔治·弗洛伊德事件


	3. Chapter 3

每一天的早上都像是车轮上的辐条，总是一样的：一样的起床时间，一样的流程，一样的早餐。偶尔确实会有那么几天，他会早起或者晚起一些，或者干脆在办公室解决睡眠问题。那么代表这一天的辐条长度也就有了变化：早起会让辐条变短，晚起会让辐条边长。辐条变短并不会影响车轮稳定地向前，甚至可以用其他什么的来弥补缺失的那一段距离；晚起就不行了，晚起会让辐条变长，车轮的中心也就没办法保持在一个水平的位置。他的生活就开始变得像装上了不规则车轮的车厢一样，每往前推进一步都会会让车体上下震荡，时间久了就要解体。这一点偏执来源于他的父亲，明尼阿波利斯最年轻的探长。他已经快要到了父亲成为探长的年龄了，却只是一个警探。他每天都会花二十分钟来想这件事，加上前妻的事，他每天都会有半小时的烦恼时间。拿纳巴叫他尝试一下冥想，在他31岁生日那天送他了冥想APP一年的会员。现在他习惯了睡前坐在地板上跟着语音指导调整呼吸，放空大脑。有了良好的睡眠，辐条也就很少会变长了。

麦迪逊那边的报告本应该周三的白天就发过来，夏迪斯和他保证会至少让他了解那边的情况的。昨天他在办公室里等到了晚上八点，还是没有任何消息。他只能换了衣服下班回家，路上拿了中餐外卖。客厅的白板和两年前的行动力收集到的资料又被他搬了出来，这次加上了利维·阿克曼。利维·阿克曼和肯尼·阿克曼有着相同的姓氏，两个人的长相也有相似之处，如果不是父子，也至少是血缘关系近的亲属。利维·阿克曼又是在肯尼·阿克曼的葬礼上被捕的，利维·阿克曼的好友法兰·丘奇也在车子内，说明两个阿克曼的关系还算不错。肯尼·阿克曼代表了北方巨人以乌利·雷斯为首的老一派势力，肯尼·阿克曼的死就说明了老派势力的失败，那么陷害——也谈不上陷害，只是巧妙地让他有证据地被捕——利维·阿克曼的人一定是新势力的。这个新势力是谁，埃尔文不得而知，但至少乌利·雷斯是个下手点。

乌利·雷斯这个名字无法在警方的登记系统里被找到。乌利（Uri）这个名字是希伯来语种，意味着“我的火焰，我的光芒”；雷斯则是古德语来源，并且广泛地被发源于中世纪莱茵兰一代的阿什肯纳兹犹太人所用。如果乌利·雷斯是个假名，至少可以说明“乌利·雷斯”说不定和犹太人有所渊源，北方巨人可能也跟犹太帮派有牵连。阿克曼则是德语和英语来源，同样也是阿什肯纳兹犹太人的常见姓氏，意为“农民”。肯尼则是苏格兰-盖尔语系，应该是阿克曼家族在近代迁入美国后起的。利维依然是希伯来语，根源可以追溯到四千年前的圣经时代。两个阿克曼的名字都是真实名字，可以在系统里查到记录。从三个名字上推断，北方巨人的高层应该是近代迁到美国的德裔犹太人。黑帮的一个共同特点就是会根据家族、种族来抱团生存，意大利黑手党派系的组织结构往往是围绕着一个家族，那么北方巨人可能也有相同的特点。但是从两年前暴露的成员身份来看，除了围绕着核心家族之外，北方巨人内部很可能有一个非常系统非常清晰的组织架构，在某种程度上和军队有类似之处。肯尼·阿克曼去世时65岁，出生在越战年代，根据年龄来推测，有可能在70年代参加过越战，并且把军队的架构带进了北方巨人。利维·阿克曼今年26岁，两个人的父子关系依然不能完全排除。乌利·雷斯的身份无法被查明，但根据尸检结果，去世时年龄应该在65岁到70岁之间，有严重的静脉曲张和心血管问题，并且骨质疏松。肯尼·阿克曼的健康状况无法得知。

想到出神的埃尔文被外面警车的鸣笛声拉回了现实，已经晚上十一点半了，他手里吃了一半的外卖也早就凉透了。他把剩菜装进一个碗里，盖上保鲜膜放进了冰箱。白板上被他写满了思考是乱涂乱画的笔记，他将白板上无用的信息擦干净，整理好，留在了客厅里，像平常一样洗漱、冥想，然后上床睡觉。那天晚上他罕见的一夜无梦，醒来的时候口水打湿了枕头。

他的桌子前面放着一本报告，封面上写着麦迪逊警署。夏迪斯从办公室走出来，拍了一下他的肩膀，“报告放在那里了，今天早上刚刚传真发来的。”

“好的，夏迪斯局长。”

埃尔文先去了更衣室，把外套和健身房挎包塞进了柜子里，锁上。莫塞斯进来拿外套，他今天有外勤任务，和埃尔文打了个招呼就离开了。埃尔文深吸了一口气，推开更衣室的门，坐在自己的桌子前面，翻开了报告。内容和他预想的差不多，犯人照片，抓捕过程记录，供词，爽身粉工厂的现场照片，证物列表。但是没有他想看到的，和北方巨人，还有利维·阿克曼相关的。他拿着报告去敲夏迪斯局长的门，夏迪斯局长似乎预料到他会来，让他先坐下。

“这份报告没有提及北方巨人的事。”埃尔文翻开到供词那一页，“甚至没有提及任何黑帮犯罪相关的事。有毒品的地方就一定有黑帮，麦迪逊那边没有写到这些。”

“麦迪逊是个小警署，处理这样黑帮犯罪的经验和双子城的没法比。昨天他们几乎全部警员都去参与了抓捕行动，还差点失败。”

“所以我说过，明尼阿波利斯可以申请参与抓捕行动。”

“你不是不知道市政府那边的打算，埃尔文。你现在还有这份工作就已经很不错了。”夏迪斯叹了口气，去年夏天的事给双子城的所有警署都是一个重大打击[1]，“所以我给你签发了一个批准，你今天可以去麦迪逊去调查一下。”夏迪斯把档案夹上的一封文件放在了埃尔文面前，已经签好了字盖上了印章。

“是，长官。”埃尔文拿过批准，叠好，“我可以带上艾尔敏么？”

“你对艾尔敏很上心。”

“我认为艾尔敏是一个非常有才干的警员，如果能够好好培养的话，可以成为警局的主干力量。”

夏迪斯看着他，沉默了一会儿，才像是认可了似的。“艾尔敏的问题在于他对自己能力的不信任，限制了他的发挥。如果你觉得你能够让艾尔敏发挥出来的话就去做吧。不过去麦迪逊也不要给我惹麻烦，该回来的时候就回来。”

“是，长官。”

埃尔文从办公室出来，用食指的指骨敲了敲艾尔敏的桌子，“走，跟我去麦迪逊。”

艾尔敏正在看过往卷宗，是一起情杀，丈夫出轨之后被妻子分尸，溶掉了肉块之后把骨头放进高压锅里烹煮，头是在冰箱里被发现的，肝脏和胃洗干净了用保鲜膜裹着，还写着“周三午餐”。艾尔敏刚好停在了对头颅的特写上，法鉴上说脖颈切割处有多处划痕，是凶手将受害人麻痹之后先拿普通菜刀砍，砍不动，才出去买了肉刀砸开的。艾尔敏认真地看着划痕，被埃尔文突然放在他眼前的手吓到了，立刻从椅子上蹦了起来。

“史，史密斯警探！”他往后退了一步，椅子撞到了正在写报告的弗拉贡。弗拉贡桌子上的咖啡也就洒出来了一些，溅在了他身上。

“看着点儿！”弗拉贡拿过抽纸赶快擦腿上的咖啡，但是太晚了，已经渗进了布料里。他站起来骂骂咧咧地跑向了厕所。

艾尔敏呆呆地站在原地，看着跑掉的弗拉贡。“没事儿，”埃尔文拍了拍他的肩膀，“买点儿吃的道个歉就行了，弗拉贡的脾气可比……”说完他看了一圈办公室，“可比吉尔伽好多了。”桌子对面的琳恩忍不住笑了。

艾尔敏跟着埃尔文来到了停车场，埃尔文开的是一辆黑色野马，速度快，买车的钱则是上面补贴下来的。埃尔文给艾尔敏拉开车门，然后绕道另一边，坐上了驾驶位，系上安全带。

“不带上米克么？”艾尔敏也拉上了安全带，把麦迪逊的文件放在了车后座上。

“米克今天有外勤，而且有些事不太方便和他讨论。”埃尔文指的是警局里不干净的事，米克虽然和他是同期，但刚加入警局的时候被分到了不同的组里。他比米克早些加入刑侦部门，米克之前一直在巡逻部门，三年前才决定调入刑侦科。巡逻部门的人常常会抓到毒贩，赃物存在证据室，所以不能保证米克没有参与到这些勾当里。埃尔文虽然和他关系亲近，米克拿纳巴结婚后也经常去吃晚饭，米克还是埃尔文婚礼上的伴郎，但有些事还是需要划清界限。

“可是我以为你们关系很好。”

“私交好不代表工作上就不能划清楚界限，如果不能在必要的时候舍弃私情，是什么都做不到的。”埃尔文看着他笑了，他刚进入警局的时候也有同样的困惑，他对父亲的死太过执着，每一个案件都要扯上老史密斯探长被杀的事。夏迪斯和史密斯探长共事过，也知道埃尔文的处境。还是队长的夏迪斯在一次调查的归程中给埃尔文买了咖啡，边开车边和他说了这句话，他就这样一直记在心里。

三个小时候他们抵达了麦迪逊，麦迪逊警方知道埃尔文会过来，负责抓捕行动的桑德拉已经等在了前台。她看到埃尔文过来了，立刻站起来，走上去和埃尔文握了手，“你好，史密斯警探。我是桑德拉副长，这次麦迪逊抓捕行动的负责人。”

“你好，”埃尔文微笑回应，并且介绍了艾尔敏，“这位是艾尔敏警员。”

“你好，”桑德拉副长也和艾尔敏握了手，然后带两个人先去了证据室，“这次多亏了你们提供的情报，我们在跨州公路上抓获了三人，爽身粉工厂里抓获了十五人，缴获的证物……”桑德拉打开了证据室的门锁，架子上堆积得满满的，日期全部都是昨天，“不计其数。”

“纯度怎样？”

“公路上查获的纯度非常高，明尼苏达已经很多年没有这么好的货了，大概是从西海岸那边流出来的，没有杂质，没有生物碱，100%。”和迪莫说的一样，这就是“蓝色海浪”，“爽身粉工厂里有两包高纯度的货品，但是其他只有75%。他们在工厂里除了分装还要稀释，稀释过后就是我们经常见的55%。”桑德拉副长拿过了化验报告，附了三张照片，蓝色的溶液滴进了白粉，之后开始变成棕色，这是高纯度的表现，“麦迪逊不可能是唯一的供货路径，这样好的货物，在明尼苏达流行起来指日可待。”

“还有没有其他的证物？”埃尔文问道。

“都在桌子上，”桑德拉指着那些架子放不下、只能包起来放在桌子上的证物，“枪支、子弹，这些人什么都有。我们有两个警员中弹，现在还在医院里躺着。联邦政府和缉毒局那边会派调查员进行后续工作。”

“好的。我可以看一下这些证物么？”看到了桑德拉副长迟疑的表情，埃尔文补充道，“明尼阿波利斯抓捕了一个北方巨人的中上层成员，我们认为这次的货物和北方巨人有一定关联。”

“北方巨人？就是那个高层人物被捅死了之后抛尸到密西西比河岸的？”

“我们有一些散乱的线索可以证明北方巨人在那之后陷入了内讧，但是最近似乎解决了内部矛盾之后又重新开始做生意了。如果能通过你们收缴的证物查到些什么，就可以从根源上控制这次的货物流通了。”

“你的那位中高层成员呢？该不会也被压住了脖子窒息死了吧。[2]”

“他认下罪行之后就被送到了联邦监狱。”

“联邦监狱怎么可能刚抓到不久就要你们把人送过去？”

“我们也不知道，应该是考虑到了犯人的危险性，而且他已经认罪了，没有必要继续扣留。已经在罗切斯特等待开庭了。”

“你们看吧，不要随便乱动，也不要打开包装。我们还没有完全取完证据。”桑德拉同意了，“我现在还要去工作，半个小时后我就回来。”

埃尔文点了点头，“好的。”桑德拉把门关上，磨砂玻璃后面的身影消失了。埃尔文回头看向这张桌子，“还真是不少。”

“路上我看了报告，一些证物没有被调查清楚。”

“我们不能要求一个小城市的警司能够做得多好。还记得希宾的那位局长么？”希宾是艾尔敏通过了视察期之后接手的第一个跨市案子，因为和明尼阿波利斯的组织有牵连，就参与了行动，“那位只会凭直觉判案，犯人就在他眼皮子底下都察觉不到。”

“但是后来你和艾达的婚礼还是邀请了他。”

“要知道婚礼准备总会让人焦头烂额，我忘记预定酒店了，还是那位找到了高中时的老朋友帮我解决了这个问题，肯定要邀请他的对不对？”埃尔文记得当时调查结束后发现自己昨天没有提交预定表格时焦急的心情，艾达想订的酒店很受欢迎，差一天就会错失良机，“等你结婚了就明白，婚礼有多麻烦了。”

枪支和犯人的证件并没有任何有价值的信息，吸引了埃尔文注意的是放在桌子中间的一部直板手机。在智能手机的年代，很少会有人实用这种老式手机了。埃尔文将手机拿过来，里面还有电。他打开了短信界面，一封一封地读下去。艾尔敏正在检查其他证物。

没有什么有用信息，短信已经被清理过，零星的几封中有几个坐标，埃尔文记得这些位置，都是已经破获了的分发中心。还有一些xing爱短信，一封一封认真检查的埃尔文迫不及防地看到了一张屌照。 “艾尔敏，看，”埃尔文把手机屏幕举起来，给艾尔敏看，“这家伙有HPV，居然还给自己的老二抹粉底液。”

艾尔敏扭过了头捂住了眼睛。他知道警察之间喜欢开些没品玩笑，但是没想到能直接看到犯人的老二长什么样。

读别人的私密短信确实挺好玩的，埃尔文的心情暂时轻松了起来。日期到了两个月前，一条短信引起了埃尔文的注意。发信人写着“LA-矮子”，内容是：

“已返回法戈，叛逆小鬼一切都好，计划进行中。”

如果LA是利维·阿克曼的缩写，矮子指的是他的身高，那么这条短信很可能是利维·阿克曼发来的。两个月前利维·阿克曼去了法戈看望了一个金发的女孩，那么这个“叛逆小鬼”很可能指的就是那个金发的女孩。至于这个计划，是否和利维·阿克曼被捕并且拒绝合作有关？埃尔文检查了其他和LA-矮子的通讯记录，只有这一条来信，其他的早就被删除了。这样的手机会把数据本地储存，一旦删掉就无法找回了。

埃尔文将短信内容和手机号码记了下来。艾尔敏已经看完了所有证物，也在翻手机。一共有三部手机，可以推测是公路上的运货车一部，爽身粉货车司机一步，工厂的负责人一部。这一部是公路上缴获的。车上的三个人因为反抗被当场击毙，从车上查获的其他证物中再也没有其他可以信息。在桑德拉回来之前，他们将三个手机都检查了一边，再也没有任何与北方巨人相关的线索了。

“那么怎么办呢？”在回程的路上，艾尔敏问，“如果LA-矮子是利维·阿克曼的话，他去法戈做了什么？这个‘叛逆小鬼’又是谁？计划指的是什么？他被陷害是不是有意而为的？”艾尔敏手里拿着麦迪逊那边更新过后的档案，一边看一边思考。

“如果他的陷害是有意而为的话，可能和北方巨人的内部斗争有关。”

“肯尼·阿克曼可能出了什么事，背后的黑手说不定是在内讧中胜利的哪一方，他们的下一个目标肯定是有血缘关系的利维·阿克曼。利维·阿克曼被捕很可能是觉得自己的性命有危险。这个叛逆小鬼的短信是两个月前发来的，叛逆小鬼很可能指的是利维·阿克曼身边的一个人，叛逆这个词看他们关系应该比较亲近。现在利维·阿克曼入狱，这个叛逆小鬼也需要寻找一个靠山。他或者她要么躲了起来，要么就是投靠了新的势力。”

“你觉得利维被陷害是因为这个叛逆小鬼的背叛么？”埃尔文问道。

“不一定。他在短信中提到了‘计划’，如果肯尼·阿克曼现在平安，他们的计划很可能即使利用利维·阿克曼入狱的事让对方放松警惕，赢得这场‘战争’；如果肯尼·阿克曼出了事，那么利维·阿克曼就是为了躲避新势力而自己陷害自己的。不管怎么推断，我们没有足够的证据证明叛逆小鬼走的是哪一步棋、又产生了什么影响……”埃尔文突然把车停在路边，打了双闪，把两只手放在腿上，惊喜地看着艾尔敏，“长，长官？”艾尔敏抱紧了档案，“我是不是说错了什么？”

“不，艾尔敏，你说的很对……不，你说的很棒。不管是逻辑上还是推理上都没有任何漏洞。”埃尔文向后靠在了椅背上，抱住了头，大笑了起来，在不知道肯尼·阿克曼去世的情况下能推测出大半，这样的能力实在是惊人，“我就知道我的眼光没有错的。”

“谢谢你的夸奖，长官。”

“昨天回家后我就开始研究两个阿克曼和死去的乌利·雷斯，我是从他们名字下手的。乌利·雷斯是一个假名，但这个假名的来源是希伯来语和阿什肯纳兹犹太人，利维和阿克曼也是犹太根源，肯尼是肯尼斯的简写，苏格兰-盖尔语系，所以我们可以确定北方巨人是建立在一支19世纪迁移到美国的德国犹太人家族的基础上的。这样的黑帮习惯于建立一个以家族为核心的组织架构，肯尼把他从越战带来的军队管理经验带了进去。我们还搞不清楚肯尼和乌利到底是什么关系，不过肯尼·阿克曼32年前从FBI叛逃应该和乌利·雷斯脱不了干系。肯尼和乌利应该是北方巨人的高层人物，但是两个人没有血缘关系，组织其实完全是依靠着两个人的配合维持单极结构，乌利去世后很可能有人想要铲除以肯尼为代表的阿克曼家族势力，所以开始内讧。”

“也就是说，如果我们能够挖出乌利·雷斯的真实身份，我们就可以通过他的家族来找出来新的势力是谁？”

“你在警校的时候应该学过，在必要情况下可以开枪击毙嫌犯。击中肋骨致死的概率远远低于头和心脏等致命位置。其次是可以废除对方行动能力的部位，膝盖和脊椎都是可以选择的。与其我们从上到下打击这个已经扩散到了全国范围的组织，不如直接从大鱼下手。抽出他们的脊椎，肋骨和肌肉也就跟着掉下来了。”埃尔文关掉了双闪，“两年前的调查行动中我们已经尝试过从乌利·雷斯的身份下手，没有任何结果，他好像完全不存在于这个世界上一样，什么都调查不出来。我们调查了肯尼·阿克曼，不知道他是怎么做到把自己所有的痕迹都删掉的，可能是从联邦调查局那里学来的。至于他的侄子，利维·阿克曼，连出生证明都没有。那时候他已经登记死亡了，2011年的一起聚众斗殴事件。尸体面目全非，从口袋里的一个超市积分卡上才确认了身份，挖出了当初少管所的记录。”

“少管所？”

“没错。14岁的利维·阿克曼曾经因为偷窃进了少管所。他似乎是个孤儿，在福利院长大的，连自己父母是谁都不知道。”

“如果利维·阿克曼和肯尼·阿克曼是父子的话，肯尼是在39岁有的利维，那时候肯尼已经在叛逃了，也可以解释为什么没有出生证明，也许是在民居里接生的。”

“畜生。”私自接生对孕妇和孩子的风险非常高，肯尼就算是匿名把孩子送到医院都不会被发现的，曾经本来可以有一个孩子的埃尔文骂道，“那也能解释为什么利维会在福利院里住着，肯尼没办法抚养他。但是他们的关系依然不能被定性，这是我们根据散乱的线索推测出来的。”

“我明白。”

车子开上了路，抵达明尼阿波利斯的时候已经是下午四点了。他和夏迪斯汇报了情况，然后戴上了档案，带着艾尔敏去吃午饭。在公共场合不适合讨论案情，虽然小餐馆里除了服务员外一个人都没有。艾尔敏和埃尔文说了自己同年的好友，艾伦·耶格尔和米卡萨·阿克曼复合的事。当年米卡萨·阿克曼的姓氏引起了埃尔文的注意，他花了一个小时调查出来的关于米卡萨所有的信息：米卡萨和艾尔敏同龄，八岁的时候和父母一起从俄勒冈搬到了明尼苏达。米卡萨是混血，母亲是出生在美国的日本人，姓氏来自于父亲。不管是相貌还是出生地都和明尼苏达的这两个阿克曼没有任何关系，要么是巧合，要么就是刚登陆新大陆的阿克曼家族开枝散叶后的分支之一。艾伦·耶格尔的父亲则是圣保罗的医生，一次缉毒行动中缴获的一本空白处方单上写了格里沙·耶格尔的落款，不过被调查了之后证明处方单只是被偷走了，格里沙和地下世界没有牵连。三个人从小一起长大的，艾伦和米卡萨的感情更亲近，高中毕业后就在一起了，艾尔敏却也没有受到冷落，艾尔敏的转正派对上两个人也来参加了，还糊了新晋的阿尔雷特警员一脸奶油蛋糕。

离下班还有两个消失，埃尔文又带着艾尔敏去了档案室，翻出了乌利·雷斯被害后警署的所有调查资料。艾尔敏是在这起案件结束之后进入的警局，所以对这些不了解。档案很厚，放在桌子上砸出了一声巨响。

“你入职之前我们成立了专案组，调查了乌利·雷斯的事，这是我们所有的记录，”埃尔文翻到了索引页，“乌利的尸检报告，现场勘察，肯尼的背景，利维的背景，走访记录。全部都在这里。离下班还有一小时，你先开始看，明天上午继续。”

“好的。”艾尔敏拿起了厚重的文件夹，“我明天中午向你汇报可以么？”

“我明天不在这里。周六或者周二吧，我周日周一休息。”埃尔文还是让艾尔敏先出去，自己跟在他后面，“今天看完了记得放回档案库。”

“明天有外勤？”艾尔敏记得这周的排班，埃尔文明天应该是空闲的。

“不，我要去见一见利维·阿克曼。有些事想要问清楚。”

埃尔文径直走向了夏迪斯局长的办公室，艾尔敏则回到了自己的工位。他翻开了第一页，余光里看见埃尔文进了办公室。他从尸检报告开始看，签字的人是韩吉，报告的书写可以看出是莫布里特的风格。他们两个每天都泡在实验室里，估计全身都是福尔马林味儿了。

“我们找到了一条利维·阿克曼发给犯人的短信，”埃尔文掏出笔记本，“‘已返回法戈，叛逆小鬼一切都好，计划进行中’，我们需要找到这个叛逆小鬼是谁，为什么在法戈。”

“埃尔文，我和你说够了，这两起案子都和你没有关系了。”夏迪斯还是拿起了埃尔文的笔记本，“你这样行动会引起上面的注意，倒时候你那位在监督部门的朋友都没办法替你开解了。”

“夏迪斯局长，在入职的时候你问我为什么要当一个警察，我说是因为我想调查清楚我父亲的死因。我不相信一个年轻有为的探长会那么简单地死于车祸。”

“我能理解你的心情，我认识你父亲，他是个了不起的人。他的死也是对我们警局的一个重大打击。但是我们是城市警察，不是联邦调查员，也不是缉毒局。我们的任务是保护城市。就算你去了联邦调查局，也不可能拥有想调查什么的自由。”夏迪斯局长顿了一下，又补充道，“当然，如果你能收集到证明你父亲的死不是意外的证据，说不定可以重新开展调查。”

十五年前，十六岁的埃尔文和母亲一起坐在教堂的长椅上。他们坐在第一排，装着史密斯探长尸体的棺材就在他们的眼前，那张巨幅照片上的人被卡在了车里，腹部受到了仪表盘的重创，可是又不能轻易切割车体。仪表盘虽然压碎了部分内脏，但压力也起到了止血的作用。一个小时后史密斯探长才从车内被搬上救护车，还是因为抢救无效死亡。埃尔文并不了解明尼阿波利斯的地下世界，但是车祸发生得太离奇，他不相信那只是一场简单的事故。入职之后他悄悄地翻看了档案室里的卷宗，这才发现同样死在事故里的肇事司机曾经因为毒品运输被逮捕，而差遣他的组织，就是两年前暴露出来的北方组织的成员之一。

“利维·阿克曼是我们的重要线索，我们不能轻易地就放过他。而且我们能够转交给法院的证据其实并不充足。”埃尔文暗示到，“明天我去见一见他，说不定能更快将他定罪。”

“下班之前我会通知你的，现在回到你的办公桌做点儿有意义的事。”夏迪斯拿起了电话，“培训一下艾尔敏，或者帮帮其他人。自己找点事做。”

就像夏迪斯局长承诺的，下班之前埃尔文拿到了许可。艾尔敏把卷宗放回了档案室，两个通年好友已经开着车在门口等着他了。埃尔文记得上次见到他们还是两周前正在闹分手的时候，不知道为什么还能够平静地一起坐在车里，连艾尔敏都没感觉尴尬。真是奇妙。埃尔文开车回到了家，冰箱里还有一些蔬菜没有吃。他不太会做饭，之前都是艾达做。本来他们说好了一人一半，结果艾达嫌弃埃尔文做饭难吃，就干脆揽下了做饭的活，埃尔文负责打扫卫生和洗盘子。恋爱两年，结婚半年，离婚一年，埃尔文依然没有长进，甚至因为工作繁忙，做饭比同居的时候还要难吃。不过能吃就行了，埃尔文对食物要求不高。

吃完了只能用“能下咽”来形容的晚饭之后，埃尔文又站在白板前，这次他在利维的照片旁边画了一个火柴人，“F”代表性别，标上了“叛逆小鬼”，和“法戈”。他在心里思考，思考的不光是这个金发的娇小女孩的身份，还有明天见到利维·阿克曼时要问的话。明天他们被安排在了专门的会面室，会面室有监控，埃尔文需要小心地斟酌自己的话，尽量不要引起任何人的怀疑。

也许是监狱的伙食比较好，也许是橙色的囚服比较趁脸色，也许是有淋浴间的监狱日子确实会舒适一些，利维·阿克曼看上去精神了不少，眼底下的黑眼圈也消除了大半。他被拷在桌子的另一边，埃尔文不能靠近，只能坐在对面。监控摄像头就在屋子的角落里，他们所有的谈话都会被录下来。倒不是为了监视，而是罗切斯特发生过调查员来访问犯人时收到了袭击。问起到底发生了什么，知情人只是摇摇头，要埃尔文去看看《沉默的羔羊》。埃尔文没看过汉尼拔系列，回去看完之后倒吸了一口气，然后摸一摸自己的牙齿，往自己的胳膊上咬了一口，一般人做不到把别人的脖子咬断吧。

“早上好，阿克曼先生。很高兴又见到你。”埃尔文对利维摆出了一个微笑。

利维看了看他，一反之前沉静而含蓄的样子，打了个哈欠，屁股往下，干脆靠在了椅背上。和看守多里的气质又不同了，“史密斯警探对我这么痴迷么？又从明尼阿波利斯追到了罗切斯特？开车两个小时开心么？”

“开车没什么好开心的，倒是你看上去精神多了。监狱里的伙食很好吃？”

“比你们警局的伙食好吃多了，不过还是自己做饭比较好，我的厨艺可是能比得过餐厅大厨的。什么时候可以把我安排到带厨房的牢房里？”

“这个我就不知道了。这个是监狱的管辖范围，我们只是警察而已。”埃尔文把对话拉回正题，“我还有一些关于你的案件的问题，想要和你确认。”

“我猜猜，你是不是想证明我无罪，然后把你保出去以后用你警察的权力让我在拘留所里给你口交？”利维的话让埃尔文愣住了，他没预料到利维会这么和他说话，看来在看守所那几天他一直在装，憋得够呛吧，“你来之前是不是看了那种警察犯人的片子。”

“阿克曼先生，我并没有那方面的嗜好。”

“那真可惜，在我们哪儿你会很受欢迎的。明尼阿波利斯的‘社群’可比你想的庞大多了。”

“来说说北方巨人吧。肯尼·阿克曼出了事，所以你才会暴露，对不对？”埃尔文问道，“我不太相信巧合。”

“肯尼并没有任何管理的才能，他只会用暴力解决问题。我们也没有那么亲近，每次见面都会打起来。”埃尔文注意到利维把食指和中指交在了一起，放在了左手下面[3]，“真正的管理者是个比肯尼伟大得多的人，乌利·雷斯是个没用的废物。”

埃尔文点了桌子两下，传递给利维一个信号，“看上去我们警局的任务非常繁重。”

“做交易是要有问有答的，史密斯警探，该我了。”他的手指松开了，移开了左手，“你喜欢现在的工作么？”

“喜欢。警局是伸张正义的地方，我喜欢这样清廉的环境，”学着利维的样子，他也将左手盖上右手，右手两指交叉，然后移开，手腕压在桌子上，举起手掌，“我非常敬佩警局的人。”

利维笑了，食指敲了桌子两下。“你需要一条线索来证明我一定有罪，我可以告诉你那条线索，但情报不是免费的，史密斯警探，天下没有免费的午餐，社会是由经济撑起的，经济需要交易。”

“我可以和你交易，你想要什么？”

“我想要了解你。”利维在椅子上坐直，仰头看着埃尔文，“和我说说你父亲。你看上去像是有daddy issues，告诉我怎么来的？”

“我并没有daddy issues，不如说这个词在现代社会被滥用了。但我父亲是一名警察，他在我16岁的时候殉职了，我也就进了警校。”

“你本来想做什么？政治？金融？你很适合去骗人你知道么？”

“考古学家。那么该我了，你能给我什么线索？”

“我可以告诉你两个地点，你会找到你们警局想要的东西。立功可以升职么？如果我帮你成为探长，你能给我什么？”说“探长”的时候利维故意加重了语气，拉长了声音。

“我之前就和你说过，开庭还有一个月，在那之前我们获得了什么信息都可以帮你获得减刑机会。”

“所以我现在要么拒绝你的要求，在监狱里老老实实地蹲到我老死或者被哪个大人物看上，把我的屁股捅烂到死，或者和你配合，当个模范犯人，趁我屁股被捅到漏屎之前恢复自由。”

“哪一个比较划算，我想你自己心里清楚。”

利维直视着埃尔文的眼睛，他在那里寻找着什么，埃尔文不知道。但他没有移开视线，随便利维打量他。终于，利维开口了。“55号公路经过西奥多威尔斯公园，公园的贝赛特河上游，泽希思大道和16号大道的交界处之间，你会找到一个小宅子。”

埃尔文多加了一点小心思，他故意把名字说错了：“西奥多威尔斯公园，贝赛特河上游以及泽维尔大道……”

“泽希思大道。你知道那家公共花园么？向西经过那里之后过两条街左转。”利维的神情没有任何迟疑，如果是随便瞎编出来的地址，在埃尔文说错之后利维大概率会先愣一下，然后再纠正。说明利维给的地址可信度很高。

“泽希思大道河16号大道交界处，以及贝赛特河上游，这两个地方的中间。”

“没错。”利维说，“那现在该我了。你要怎么帮我减刑？”

“喉咙的切割点。”埃尔文重复起了上周韩吉和他说过的话，“恕我冒昧，以你的身高，是无法做出那些切割点的。那些血液痕迹也能够证明，只不过没有被包括在送到法院的证据档案里面而已。”

“有些细节会被刻意遗漏，有些规则是约定俗成的，一旦一个人打破了表面平静，就会掀起波涛。”利维看着埃尔文，“你要做的事会惹出来大麻烦。”

“与其直面一团腐朽的大树，不如干脆切断它的根茎，趁其虚弱的时候连根拔起。”埃尔文故意说得很含糊，监控没办法听清楚他在说什么，“我只是很喜欢园艺而已。”

“你的理想是什么呢？史密斯警探？”

“我不知道。”埃尔文放下笔，“最起码不要死在床榻上。”

“拿到情报后就去行动，然后再来找我。”利维说，“我觉得我们还有很多话可以说。”

“那么你接受交易了？”埃尔文再次确认到。

“我接受。不过有一个条件。”利维伸出了食指，“我只和你说话。你要发誓。”

埃尔文用右手在胸前画了个十字，“Cross my heart and hope to die.[4]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 乔治·弗洛伊德事件
> 
> [2] 乔治·弗洛伊德事件
> 
> [3] 中指和食指交叉除了是在祈求好运，但是右手中指食指交叉，左掌举在肩膀附近也有说谎的意思。
> 
> [4] 这句话的意思是“我以性命发誓”，但是翻译不出那种感觉，就直接用了这句俗语了。


End file.
